Yellow Yoshi
Yellow Yoshis are one of the color variants of the Yoshi species. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=1 edit History http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=2 edit Super Mario series http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=3 edit Super Mario World In Super Mario World Yellow Yoshis have the ability to make mini-earthquakes and fall faster when eating any shell plus the shell power. They can be found in Star World 3 and Star World 5. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=4 edit Super Mario 64 DS In Super Mario 64 DS, Yellow Yoshi is one of the playable Yoshis in VS. mode. The fourth player plays as Yellow Yoshi. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=5 edit New Super Mario Bros. Wii Yellow Yoshis also appear in the Wii game, New Super Mario Bros. Wii. They hatch out of a Yellow Yoshi Egg. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=6 edit Super Mario Galaxy 2 In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Bulb Yoshi resembles a Yellow Yoshi. Though, the mere exception is that Bulb Yoshi's shoes are the same color as Yoshi's shoes, not Yellow Yoshis shoes. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=7 edit Yoshi series http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=8 edit Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Yellow Yoshi is playable for every world's mid-fortress. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=9 edit Yoshi's Story A young Yellow Yoshi appears as a playable character in Yoshi's Story. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=10 edit Diet http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=11 edit [http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._%28series%29 Super Smash Bros. series] Yellow Yoshi also appears as an alternate coloration for Yoshi in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=12 edit Mario Power Tennis In Mario Power Tennis, Yoshi can change colors every time he performs a Rolling Egg Return, provided the player has completed the Flower Cup with any character. One of the colors that Yoshi can turn is yellow. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=13 edit Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Yellow Yoshi appears as an alternate color of Yoshi in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. The alternate colors are unlocked by achieving a silver trophy in the Flower Tourney in Hard Mode. The player must hold the or while putting normal Yoshi in the hoop during character selection. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=14 edit Mario Super Sluggers In Mario Super Sluggers, a Yellow Yoshi is a team player. Among all of the playable Yoshis though, it had the weakest running abilities. In Challenge Mode, it is found in Yoshi Park by ground pounding next to a tree near the rainbow bridge leading to Birdo. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=15 edit Mario Sports Mix Yellow Yoshi also appears in Mario Sports Mix, as an alternative coloration of Yoshi. The Yellow Yoshi can be unlocked by playing 20 matches with Yoshi. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=16 edit General Information http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=17 edit Physical Appearance In Super Mario World, Yellow Yoshi, like the other Yoshis in that game, had yellow skin, but orange gloves, brown shoes, and a brown saddle. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yellow Yoshi looked about the same as it did in Super Mario World, but with orange shoes and an orange saddle (as well as orange arms). However, in the Game Boy Advance port (and following games), Yellow Yoshi wore light green shoes. From Yoshi's Story and beyond, Yellow Yoshi had light green shoes and a red saddle. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=18 edit Personality In the games Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Island DS, Yellow Yoshi is a brave hero that helps Baby Mario rescue Baby Luigi from Kamek's clutches. Yellow Yoshi courageously defeated Burt the Bashful, Bigger Boo, Prince Froggy, Marching Milde, Sluggy the Unshaven, Tap-Tap the Red Nose, Big Burt Bros., Hector the Reflector, Bessie Bass, Six-Face Sal, and Moltz the Very Goonie. Additionally, the Yellow Yoshi, along with Baby DK, joined the other Yoshis and infant heroes to defeat an enlarged Bowser. When not battling enemies or Bosses, Yellow Yoshi enjoys eating, of course, and taking naps. In fact, it is implied that all members of the Yellow Yoshi race may share the inherent trait of extensive hunger and adjacent slothfulness. The yellow member of the Fearsome 5 in Paper Mario had a food obsession, focusing on Jade Jungle's fruit during his forbidden journey there, and another Yellow Yoshi on Lavalava Island will give Mario a melon in return for food made by the famous Tayce T. of Toad Town. The Yellow Yoshi of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time also loved eating, and was always complaining about hunger and even occasionally refusing to move on without food. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=19 edit Notable Yellow Yoshis *Baby Yoshi http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=20 edit Mario Super Sluggers Profile http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=21 edit List of Game Appearances *''Super Mario World'' *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' *''Yoshi's Story'' *''Mario Golf'' *''Mario Kart Super Circuit'' (Only in Multiplayer mode) *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' *''Yoshi's Island DS'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Super Mario 64 DS'' (Only in Multiplayer mode) *''Mario Power Tennis'' *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' *''Paper Mario'' *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' *''Mario Super Sluggers'' *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (as Bulb Yoshi) *''Mario Sports Mix'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Yellow_Yoshi&action=edit&section=22 edit Gallery *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Yellow_Yoshi.PNGA Yellow Yoshi in Super Mario World. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Yellow.gifA Yellow Yoshi sprite from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:PM_Yellow_Yoshi.pngA Yellow Yoshi thinking in Paper Mario. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YS_YellowYoshi.jpgA Yellow Yoshi from Yoshi's Story. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Yoshi3.jpgA Yellow Yoshi stomping a Shy Guy in Yoshi's Story. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Yoshi15.jpgA Yellow Yoshi pushing a block in Yoshi's Story. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:BBowserYellowYoshi.pngBaby Bowser on a Yellow Yoshi's back. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Yellow_Yoshi_Super_Smash_Bros._Melee.pngYellow Yoshi in Super Smash Bros. Melee. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YoshiYellow-CSS-MSS.pngYellow Yoshi's CSS icon, from Mario Super Sluggers. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YoshiYellow-CSS2-MSS.pngA side view of the Yellow Yoshi, from Mario Super Sluggers. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YoshiYellow-Score-MSS.pngA Yellow Yoshi is happy for helping its team score in Mario Super Sluggers. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:NSMBwii_Yyoshi.jpgLuigi, riding on a Yellow Yoshi. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:MarioandLightYoshi.jpgMario, riding on Bulb Yoshi. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:YoshiIcon4-MSM.pngYellow Yoshi's face icon, from Mario Sports Mix. *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Yoshi4-CSS-MSM.pngYellow Yoshi's character select icon, from Mario Sports Mix.